The Psychic Saturday
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Zack's life changed when he found out "HE" was Kur. But Now thanks to unlikely partnership he's going to a school for Psychics. He thought his life was complecated befor but now...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either The Secret Saturdays and Psych Academy. This story takes place after the first season I will try and incorporate aspects of the second season in to the story. Pleas keep in mind that I started this story at the end of the first season, I didn't know about the second season. I was inspired by them to write this story Enjoy

**The Psychic Saturday**

Secret Saturday and Psych Academy

Chapter 1; Psych Proposal

Early Morning.

Zack Saturday had never gone anywhere without his family. Now he was on his own. He was on his way to High school. Not just any high school, The National Psych Academy. Zack smiled as he looked at the looming building it reminded him of a Japanese school but with dozens of wind generators dotting the grounds. He fidgeted in his school uniform, a brown poncho covering the shoulders of a blue suit that had straps on the arms and legs.

"I can't believe I'm going here or that this is the school uniform," Zack said to himself. As he entered the school grounds. "The things I do for my family. At lest it's freedom, better then nothing."

Zack thought back, to a week earlier, when the idea for him to enter The National Psych Academy as a spy was suggested to him. It was late evening at his new home when they received a visit from The Gray Men. Zack watched with his family as a familiar green - gray pod touched down in the landing bay. Zack watched as Francis and his father Epsilon step out with their usual silver briefcases.

"Francis, Epsilon, long time no see what brings your here?" His father asked, with an out stretched hand. "If its business then I'm afraid that you will be leaving the hard way!"

"No, No, Samson." Epsilon said with a wave of his hand. "My son and I have a proposition for your son. Nothing bad, it will be good for both you and him. Let us got to the living room so that we can elaborate."

Zack and his family sat down with Epsilon and Francis opposite of them. Zack watched as his Mother worked with her Flame Sword and his father with his Battle Glove ready to work.

"Please, Drew, Samson there is not need to show force to us." Epsilon said with a wave of his hand.

"Besides," Francis interjected. "Our toys are better then yours. So if we wanted to take Zack we could but we're more interested in The National Psych Academy, The A.D.C. and an old friend Dr. Watabe."

Zack watched his parent's become tense, even more so the looks on their faces became grimmer and they made their weapons ready to attack as if those names held impotencies. Epsilon and Frances both smiled an odd almost trickster like smile, a smile that mad Zack's skin crawl.

"Mom, Dad what is this about? Why are you guys so freaked out?"

"We're not freaked out Zack, Honey, Its a very dark day in Secret Scientist history. It all started the same day the Kur stone incident." Drew said not taking her eyes off Epsilon.

"You see Zack, back before the Kur stone, Dr. Watabe was the Secret Scientist's authority on psychics." Dock said as he began to tap his fingers on the table. "Back then there was only a few and we could keep them protected and under raps. Watabe, used his position to do horrible experiments on them. We knew nothing about them until later, hundreds murdered! When the Kur stone was stolen and we went to steal it back he took that as he's opportunity to leave us. Watabe stole technology from the other Secret Scientist and skipped out with all his research."

"You see Zack, while we were busy with Argost and The Kur stone. More and more psychics came to out of the wood works. Watabe founded The A.D.C. and helped found The National Psych Academy. With all the new psychics he did more of his experiments and caused the deaths or disappearance by the thousands." Doc said firmly.

"Those are only the ones on his records." Drew added.

"How come no one stopped him?" Zack demanded.

"He was the world authority, which gave him considerable leeway." Epsilon stated.

"Yes, well good news is he's dead," Francis said with a sneer. "He used his research to give himself psych powers, but he got in a fight with a real psychic named Zero. Lets just say he didn't fair well in the battle. He ended up dead, if he was lucky." Francis sneer became more monocle. "Now The A.D.C. is under the control of The National Psych Academy."

"That's why we're here," Epsilon began. "Your son with his powers can pass himself off as a psych. He can enter the school and spy on them for us."

"No," Both Drew and Doc boomed out together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saturday can I speak with Zack alone?" Francis said calmly. "And my father can elaborate on the mission."

Francis and Zack stood out on the balcony they made sure the door was sealed behind them before they dared to speak.

"My life is a circle," As the clouds cleared, Francis cleared his throat. "What I mean is my Epsilon is not my dad and I'm not his son. We're clones, the agency lost their perfect agent in the nineteen eighties so they've been cloning him since then. Francis is the beginning, some day I'll become the Epsilon and then have a Francis of my own.

Stunned Zack looked at Francis for a long time before saying again. "Man, that's a lot to lay on some one.

"I've been training endlessly, not by chose, to some day become Epsilon. Day in and day out no brakes, no rest! No way to escape!" Francis looked at Zack.

"I thought we were enemies? Why tell me any of it?" Zack asked.

"That's my fate and I can't change it. Why am I telling you? Well, I'm telling you the alternative is that we'll take you, cram you in an a dark under ground safe house and train at an undisclosed location until you are in complete control of your power... Did I forget to mention that it will just be me and you. Day in and day out. Don't think you can run either, what Epsilon wont tell your parents is we took that Naga artifact from your uncle and hooked it into a orbiting satellite. Meaning we can find you any where."

"If its such a big Job then why don't you do it?"

Francis took his glasses off. "I did, the agency even gave me my own synthetic aura powers. Using this mission I thought that I could change my life brake away from the Gray Men and become my own person. I mean it would only be a report once a week on anything I observe. I might need to do some in-depth research into people and other things simple even a monkey can do it." Francis looked a Zack with a smile on his face. "Even you could do it."

"Then why did you fail?"

"A particularly dangerous psych found out that I was not a psych and she almost froze me to death. So I failed, becaues they had to come in and save me. On the plus side they let me keep my new aura powers."

Zack and Francis locked eyes. "But how am I going to convince them that I'm a psych? I mean I'm still not that good with my powers."

"You can do it better then I did, and think of it as a way make a fresh start. A way to have a great new life, even a normal life, some what. A life without me making you to do drills at five am in the morning." He put his glasses back on. "Well, there's your chose do this job for us or be chased and imprisoned by us. "

"Threats," Zack said as he throw up his hands angrily. "That's away to get me to do it."

"Not threats, facts, to think over." Francis said with a wave of his hands. "You can believe me because we're enemies, why because I have noting to gain if you except and I have something to lose if you don't except."

Zack leaned back on the railing and looked up at the moon he sighed. _What can I do? Zack thought to himself. Well he did say it would be a new start and I don't want to be a normal young man, but my parents can stop running. Maybe my life can change for the for the better evern._ Zack turned to Francis and smiled. "I'm in."

"What about your parents?"

"It's time to make my own decisions, and make own way in the world." Zack shook hands with Francis.

"Now that's the Zack Saturday I know, Good luck." Francis smiled. "Your life is about to become interesting."

"Hay!" The Voice brought him back to reality. The noise drew Zacks' attention, towards a group of older male student. They where surrounding a female student, that seemed to be the same age he was and she looked like. "We want a rematch, Now!"

"Hay goons," Zack yelled over to the male students. "Take on some one with your own chromosome." Zack's eyes blazed with orange light as orange tendrils crept along the rest of his face. He lifted his left arm, as thick red scales and ebony-black claws grew out of the tip of his fingers.

"Well?"

"No need," The female student said with a smile. "You showed me yours, I'll show you mine." A strange mist surround her body and then crept around the other students. He watched as they all fell to the ground.

"I can't breath!" One gasped.

"My noes is bleeding!" Another of the boys yelled.

"My eyes are watering, I can't see!" Yet another howled.

"Happy? I've got an Aroma aura," She looked down at the boys, then over at Zack. "Thanks for coming to my rescue, but I didn't need it. I fought these boys in an unsanctioned aura fight. Those boys wanted to see my aura power. I'm a Kung Fu fighter, I used my Kung Fu skills instead of my aura powers to beat them in a dual. They weren't too happy with me." Zack watched as the young woman came towards him, the mist subsided as she did. She stopped in front of him and gave him a big smile. "My name is Chapran, what's your?"

"Zack," He smiled back at her. "Zack Saturday."

"That's some aura power you've got there. I've never seen anything like it. I won't ask you what your aura power's name is but I hope I'll get to see it again. Well, Zack Saturday see you later." Chapran began to disappear from his sight as her last word seemed to echo. "Nice to meet you, Zack Saturday."

"May be I'll like this place after all." Zack smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; My New Teacher

Zack liked the idea of seeing Chapran again and maybe he would meet other students who were just as cool. As he crossed the school yard he saw an animal hutches, Zack couldn't help but look over at it.

"Animal, other then the students. That's strange, but what do I know I haven't gone to a public school like in ever." He said to himself. Zack couldn't help but think about it._ I'm fifteen, I know more about crypt ids then I know about what a normal High School is like._ _How am I going to fit in?_ As he passed the animal hunch he swore he could see a rabbit. It was looking at him with big round marble like eyes, it was just staring at him. It wasn't like the rest it was big, pink, puffy and it was wearing a blue skirt with a matching bow tie. Was it a stuffed animal? But in a second it was gone. Zack blinked it couldn't have been real, right?

That is when Zack felt some thing land on his shoulders. _Woo hoow hoow, Your the one I've been waiting for!_ A voice echoed into his head. Zack could see it was the strange rabbit that was in the huch.

"What the?" Zack exclaimed. "What is this?"

_"My name is Biv, Bivity Velka Receptor Arba. And I chose you!"_ The rabbit answered.

"Me? What do you mean?" Zack said confused.

_"You see boy'o I'm no ordinary animal as you can guess. I'm an aura animal, we are animals have special aura powers that we can use to teach human aura users. With that said we can be vary selective on who we chose to teach and when we select our student we do it for life."_

"What does this have to do with me?' Zack asked.

_"Will we animals have a better command of aura powers then you humans. So its our job to help you humans refine your powers. That is, only the ones we chose and we don't chose just any one. My father and brother are obsessed with finding people that are like gems, diamonds in the rough. You know that have the potential of becoming great. My father and brother says we have to wait for gems in the rough before we grant our guidance. Gems hurumphf, no one ever pays attention to the diamond standard, gold is what everyone thinks about when it comes to the top. That's you Boy'o your gold! Well gold in the ground but I'm not worry about getting dirty to dig for it."_

"And your choosing me. But I don't think I'm the best chose for you." Zack added.

_"Oh, you mean old Kur?"_ She said a matter-of-factly.

"How did you..." Zack looked around hoping no one had herd Biv.

_"Don't worry no one can here me but you. Please note, he may be apart of you but you have your own powers. Powers that have yet to come to the surface, but with my help they will become a beautiful gold flower." _ Zack looked a Biv not knowing what to make of his new alley._ "Listen I know I laid a lot on you but like it or not I'm not leaving you. Just relaxes I'm here to help. Oh, don't be late for your first day of class." _

Just then Zack heard the bell ring, the tardy bell. Zack gritted teeth his an made a mad dash to the front doors. A woman dress in equally unusual uniform was waiting for him. She had pink hair with a blue streak in front, with a bright smile and almost glowing eyes. She held a clipboard and pen at the ready.

"Good morning young man, I see your late." The woman said adding a little giggle at the end of her sentences. "This looks bad for you. Especially on your first day."

Zack frowned out of the corner of his mouth but before he could say something in his deffence. His new teacher, Biv, Stuck her head out from behind Zack's head and wiggled her puffy pink ears at the woman. She seemed to notices the rabbit, the woman knobbed and made another giggle. "Oh, that's why you late," she stated. "Well, come a long." added with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Zack stuttered, still puzzled at what was doing on.

"The Boo family have live here since the forming of the school. I over looked you being late because I assumed Ms. Biv chewed your ear off. Name pleas." The woman said with a smile.

"_Hay," _Biv said in protest. _"I resent the chewing his ear off part. If I want to chew it I'll do it!"_ his master's voice echoed in Zack's mind.

"Thanks, I promise I wont be late from now on. Oh, and my name is Zack Saturday."

"Not your real name your Aura Eminence, the unique name of our Aura." She said with a smile. "Mine is Sahara."

"I don't know if I have one of those," Zack said scratching his head. "I mean my parents tried not to let others find out about my powers because of Watabe."

"Yes, we are getting a lot of those. How about we just call you Zack for now." Sahara said with a knobbed of her head.

As his guide opened the door to the classroom. Zack saw most of his fellow students were huddled around a single desk.

He could hear the students talking and murmuring. _**"I can see our new school mate,"**_ a new voice raised above the murmurs. _**"He has terrible, destructive, power! The cities of man will burn, as lost creatures, his most loyal minions, march against us**_._** He will lead the lost, as they reclaim what was once theirs. Eyes blazing like FIRE and a clawed staff , Man will be his pray. Man will be doomed, none is safe from his ancient wrath**_!_** "**_

Zack swallowed hard, hesitant to enter after hearing such a prediction. "Ma' Plea!" a voice in the back of the class. Zack could see that it was Chapran she was standing up so that all could see her.

"You got it all wrong he's not like that!" She said as she shot him a smile. "He's a nice guy and a gentle man." with that she turned her head towards him.

The rest of the class did the same, many seemed to still be afraid of him. Others not sure what to make sure of this new figure in their classroom. Zack swallowed heard, not knowing what to say first. That's when one from the huddle pointed to Zack. The rest of the huddle seemed to follow his finger. "He has Biv!" The group roared and quickly surrounded him. Zack was bombard with questions, so many that he did not know what to answer first or even know what to say.

"That's enough," Sahara called out. "We're late and we have to start class, if you have any questions. It will have to wait until after class." She added crossly.

All the students did as they were told and took their seats quietly. Zack guessed that this was what normal schools were like. After home room, with Ms. Sahara, a new teacher would come into the classroom to teach them the next subject. With each new teacher he learned the usual culprits of classes; Language, History, Math, and Science. With every regular class then came classes on Applied Aura Studies, how a mundane class connected to the psych training. Be for lunch as the chime signaling the next class went but no teacher came in and many started to leave.

Chapran came over to him. "Zack its a free study period. We are allowed to do what we like."

"Recess in High School? Isn't that a little childish?"

"Well it is convenient that it is close to lunch, at lest for our class, but some students can't make their aura powers work in a structured environment." Chapran finished and stepped aside to show a student floating above his desk in the louts position. "Well we can use this time for me to show you around the school."

_"Lets go boy'o!"_ Biv called to him.

"Lets go, Biv says she wants to come with us." Zack added.

"Sure, come on."

Chapran lead Zack and his master Biv through the school and the campus. Until they came to a room with a TV, pool table, chairs, tables with vending machines in the corner. There were picture window, facing the out side parking lot and an expansive court yard.

"And this is the end of the tour," Chapran said with her hand out stretched showing them the room. "Its the Students' Common Area, also know as the Recreation Room."

Zack took in all the sights he liked it. That is when he heard chanting coming from a group that huddled around the TV. **"ARGUST LIVES! ARGUST LIVES! ARGUST LIVES!"**

The color form zacks face drained away. _"It can't be"_ He thought. _"It just can't be after three and a half years he's back?" _ He moved in closer to see.

**"ARGUST LIVES! ARGUST LIVES! ARGUST LIVES!"** The cheering got louder and stopped as the Weird World Them Music Played.

"What's wrong Zack." Chapran asked.

"That's Weird World, but how Argust is gone."

"Is it your favorite show?"

"Trust me, not really?" Zack replied as he move through the group to see the TV, Zack locked his eyes on the TV wondering what will happen next.

He watched Munya come into the screen holding a shovel, as he walked down into a grave yard there was a single coffin in the frame leaning agents a pile of dirt. The coffin had a shimmering brass vault. Munya tapped the vault with the tip of the shovel, moments latter onyx spikes ripped the vault off the coffin before they sunk back into the coffin. Then a white clawed like hand gripped the side of the coffin and slid it off. There he was in all his horrable glory again!

"Greetings and Beyond Banue my loyal viewers. I am back after my three and a half year hiatus. Well my loyal fans, would you like to know why I've been gone? To put it bluntly because I am sure there are those who would like to know. " Argust made a beckoning motion to the camera. It moved in closer and Argust cupped it like he was telling a person a secret. "I am an aura user, I had to train and learn how to use my new abilities." The camera zoomed out and show Munya standing next to a white lion with long white main only on the side of his head. The lion seemed to be completely content sitting next to Mounyah it seemed to smile as Argust came forward. "This is my aura teacher, Skelter Gevan Njav, Skelter for short. He showed me that I am a Steel aura user, as well as how to use them. He told me about special aura animals, ever aura crypt ids its a whole new world to see my viewers and be prepared to see it all. I would like all my loyal fans and foes a like that I am here to stay. Well as long as my sponsors let me. And a very special HELLO to my special FANS and you know who you are." Argust finished with a sneer.

He couldn't take it amy more, Zack moved away form the TV and back to Chapran's side. _How could it be? He's back!_ Zack thought to him self. After all the looking his family did it, one of the better days in his life was relived when his uncle Doyle said. "Yah, it looks like Argust is gone. Its just Munya keeping the 'Loyal fan on the hook' we got nothing to worry about."

With those words Zack's world became much easier, but now?

The rest of the day did not matter to Zack. The idea that Argust was back and running around was bad enough to distract him from any thing else. What was he going to do Next? What could he do next? What was Argust up too? Could he stop him?

It was night in the dorm room, he decided to turn in early. He laid in his bed starring up at the ceiling in his dark dorm room. He would have to call, The Gray Men, his parents, Uncle Doyle, so much to do. He hoped that he could sleep tonight.

_"Lots to think about hum,"_ Biv was snuggled up next to him in his bed. "_Argust an old enemy?"_

"Yup." Zack replied.

_"Well boy'o its about time for your first lesson in Aura powers."_

"I'm not in the mood for this Master Biv," Zack moaned.

_"Humor me, Please. First, hold your hand up in the air. Next, hold your breath. Then, squint your eyes. After that, stair at the area about 2 cm past your finger tips. If done right you will see a mist of sorts."_

Zack followed Biv's steppes. Just like Biv said he saw a mist surrounding his hand completely, it was white and almost undefined. He was astonished, that's when he saw orange tendrils surround his finders and hands then start to squeeze the mist back into the hand. Zack exhaled and the effect was gone.

_"That me boy'o was your aura and those tendrils were old Kur trying to surprising your powers. You see old Kur is a living force of dark magic on the other side is aura power a natural power that always beats out dark magic. When did he wriggle his way into you?"_

"I wasn't even born yet. When I was still in the womb." Zack said with a sigh. "I don't know why he chose me in the first place."

_"Makes sense you don't get your own aura field until your out of your mothers womb, your still hooked up to hers. That's when he snuck into you, he probably didn't know you had the potential of having a strong aura. Now he's trying to keep his nice home, by suppressing your aura power. The Stronger you get the easier it is for you to kick him out.'_

_ 'I'll help hold him back while we work on your aura powers. But keep in mind kid being in that close ah contact with him for this long will have some sort of effect on your aura powers. More about that later, now get your rest, lesson two starts tomorrow. It will start during gym class, combat training, looks like you many need it. Good night boy'o."_

"Night, Master Biv." Zack said as he turned to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Francis' Subterfuge.

Francis sat at the computer console, its pale glow the only light in the room. His fingers danced unheedingly across the keyboard, he was in his own world. The metallic door slid open letting in a narrow channel of light. Epsilon looked in puzzled, wearily he slid into the darkroom he was unnerved but he knew he must proceed.

"Francis? Are you in there Francis?" Epsilon asked calmly.

"Yes father, I'm just finishing my report to The All Seeing Eye. Zack Saturday e-mail his report, he's concerned about Argust, What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that we will handle it, but if he feels better then his family can do something about it," Epsilon paused. "You do know that sitting in the dark with only a computer for light is bad for your eyes." Epsilon added in a fatherly tone.

"Normally yes," Francis turned to face his father. "But my Aura powers allow me to run in this kind of environment at optimal efficacy with out any damage done to me. By the way, I know you where here before you said anything. The Shadow Aura is very useful that way."

"Excellent work Francis, you will be a good agent in no time." A partial smile crossed Epsilon face.

"Not to be rude, but I need to finish this report. I am also currently running a project that is in conjunction to this mission. Very important work that needs to be finished, it would be excellent for our mission."

"All right son, I'm going." Epsilon said as he walked out of the room.

Francis didn't turned back to the computer monitor. He turned his attention to the corner of his room. "Argust?" He said aloud. "Like I told my father, I know you're here. I've been expecting you, your just in time for our appointment."

"Simply amazing," Argust said even toned as his form slipped out from the metal wall. "How did you know my dear boy, I was still part of the wall?"

"As your Steel Aura allows you to move through metal like it was thin air. My Shadow Aura is perfect for stealth, spying, as well as any other cloak and dagger work." Francis turned to his computer and pulled a flash drive out. "Speaking of such, the info that you wanted." passing it over to Argust.

"Excellent, just excellent, I can now start my end of things." Argust said as he held the flash drive between his for finger and thumb, a maniacal glint in his eye. He smiled and gave a little cackle.

"By the way," Francis started with his own smile. "You should know I only gave you part of the data you need, you'll get the other part when your done with your most difficult part of your tasks."

"What?" Argust raged. "That puts too much importance on my part of the plan! Tell me, little gray, do you think Zack will be with us or agents us?"

Francis seemed to think for a secant. "He's nobody's fool he will join. But make sure you explain the benefits and such to him before you have him choose. Both he and I will benefit from the deal. You're the only one that needs it." Francis finished with a flare of his hand.

"And how are you so sure that I'll not try and make my own plan, work my own angle? That I wont try and double cross you?" Argust sneered at Francis.

"I've planed for it, one way or another."

Argust laughed in an almost stereotypical villain laugh. "Are you sure?" Argust finished as he passed into the wall.

Francis just looked at him, or where he was, with a wicked smile of his own. "Are you so sure I didn't?"

With Argust gone Francis pulled out a type recorder from his coat pocket and plugged it into the computer. With a couple of strokes of the keys he sent everything to an e-mail address. As he leaned back in his chair he smiled and waited for a reply to come. "No matter what happens, no matter who wins, no matter if I'm even allowed to run this project...," He laughed lightly. "I win!"


	4. Chapter 4 Combat Practise

Chapter 4 ; Combat Practices

Zack Rolled out of his bed, he stretched and stood up. He felt something drop down on his shoulder. "Morning Master Biv." Zack said calmly.

"Well it's nice to see my new roomy!" A voice cheered.

Zack homed in on a young man in a school uniform sitting at a near by computer desk. He was thin, and well the only way to best describe him was fashionable.

"Hi'e, I'm little old Bobby panache! Aura Eminence; MerMer Phon, MerMer for short time. I have a Copy Cat Aura, I can copy some one's Aura power for a while. It is so nice to have a roomy," He pointed to an empty above him. "Our other roommate is a sort of a loner, he doesn't like to socializing. That's why he's out of here A.S.A.P. in the morning. So he doesn't have to deal with us."

Before he could say any thing MerMer continued. "He has an improspective Aura, when he's in a crowd he disappears. And who are you, if I may be so bold."

"Zack, Zack Saturday. Nice to meet you Bo..."

"Uh, ho, ho Aura Eminence, and what's yours"

"Well MerMer, truth is I don't have one so I guess you can call me Zack." Said sum what puzzled.

MerMer dropped into a thinking pose. "That is interesting, and you have Ms. Biv as well? That is interesting, you see the only time there was an Aura user with no Eminence and an aura teacher, I.E. Ms. Biv." Mer Mer seemed to think of what he wanted to say. "It was AI Shiomi a very rare Light Aura user."

"I don't think that I'm that special." Zack said shaking his head.

"Maybe not but, Chapran asked me to make sure you get to your first Psych gym class."

"It can't be all that different." Zack shrugged as he got out of bed and started to get ready.

"You'll be sur prized, tell me what's your Size?" MerMer said with a wicked smile.

"What?" Zack said with a mouth full of tooth paste.

With in no time Zack was dressed in a skin tight uniform that had a strange armor covered with seniors and gadgets. He stood in a line of other young men from his school in the same type of uniform. A large, muscle man with close cropped hair and a similar skin tight uniform marched back and forth in front of the young men. His stern face seemed to got worse and worse as he made each pass. Slowly the gym floor parted and a new floor rose up, it has a court painted on it with a line bisecting it and two smaller boxes just on the out said of the court. As it was locked in the place the man drew in a deep breath.

"A health mind and body can house a strong aura field. Why are you her? To work on your aura powers. Any question?"

Before any one can raise a hand to ask he continued to bellow. "Alright boys, I'm your gym teacher call me Mr. GoaEra!" He shouted out. "My powers includes Earth, Rock and Sand! To day you will be working on strengthening your aura guards! First up the new kid, Zack Front and center, Now!"

Zack walked up on to the field. He stood their no clue what to do. _"Alright boy'o just keep calm. Listen to me your teach is going to start chanting to build up aura power while he's doing that try to see his Aura Color."_

Zack looked a his gym teacher. Mr. GoaEra took the other side of the field and started to chant. "Rumble, Rumble, Shake, Rumble."

Zack looked intensely at his gym teacher, trough squinted eyes straining them he started to see the teachers form blur. Slowly Zack notice a field of color start to emerge. He could gray blob, a blob that surrounded him, fitting to his form. "Master Biv, his aura field is gray."

"_Not exactly, boy'o but I'm not surprising. You see the field but not the color, we'll work on that later. In combat an Aura acts like a rhythm that if you can see it you can move the that rhythm, avoid attack, or counter attack. As for the color just another part of the puzzle you can use Aura colors tell all sorts of stories. Right now cross your arms and relaxes, if you tense up his aura powers will rip you up but if you calm down and move to the rhythm..."_

"Yah, Master Biv I get what your saying." Zack said with a nodded and crossed his arms. He watched as 's aura seemed to flare. Large stone tendrils appeared form the back of Mr. GoaEra and struck Zack pushing him back, it took all that he had not to be knocked down. As the assault stopped Zack took in a deep breath and almost collapsed.

"Hay, hay, Not bad Zack!" Mr. GoaEra said with a smile while he slapped Zack on the back.

"May I try now?" A voice for the line up asked. Slowly the crowd parted to show A tall Asian fellow with long black hair. His stern face reminded Zack of but murderous doll like eyes, locked onto him.

Zack swallowed hard as he watched the young man come towards him. He's eyes locked on him, like an animal ready to attack. Carefully he walked to the battle field Zack knew that the way he walked reviled that he was skilled.

Zack Saw another rabbit like Biv but dressed in a vest and ascot sitting on Zerodeuo's back. "Family?" Zack asked to Biv. _"Yup,"_ Biv replied. _"That's right my brother Bovity and his student, Zerodeuo a steel aura user_._ I can't teach you anything fast enough , I guess I got to let Old Kur help here."_

"Ah, yes, Zerodeuo! Hay I think Zack her could use lesson in murderous intent .Ha, ha." Mr. GoaEra laughed. "He's the only Steel Aura user we have in this school."

Zerodeuo walked into the arena square he made a wicked smile. "Have at each other!" yelled.

Zerodeuo charged a onyx black tendril wrapped around his right arm and took the form of a katana. Zack's eyes blazed with orange light as orange tendrils crept along the rest of his face. He lifted his arms, as thick red scales and ebony-black claws grew out of the tip of his fingers. The two clashed, neither giving nor letting up as the two ragged. Blade and claw struck each other over and over in a never-ending stream. They backed off as Zerodeuo imaged blurred Zack looked around wildly for him. An aerie blood lust rippled into him, Zack wanted to kill him, kill his opponent. Two eye less, snake tendril appeared from just behind Zack's back. They quickly wrapped around Zerodeuo, who was just above Zack and slammed him down to the ground. _Pain! Pain! Pain!_ The phrase chanted into his head, over and over. _No_ Zack thought trying to drown it out.

Zerodeuo rolled aside and in his free hand a mass of onyx tentacles wrapped into a ball, which he quickly kicked towards Zack. Racing quickly he lifted an arm at his opponent, a mass grown and a small hole appeared. It fired a spiky quailed creature shot out and knocked the steel ball away.

He smiled. "Nice, Duo Image!" Zerodeuo yelled as a mirror image of the tendril appeared in his opposite hand.

He Dashed quickly towards Zack with both weapons ready to strike, Zack roared and countered with more snake like tendrils sped towards his opponent. Zack watched as there heads were lopped off by Zerodeuo's blades. Sharp claws and scales overlapped Zacks feet. He leaped into the air his foe looked into the hair and disappeared.

While in the air, Zack scanned the room for his enemy. "Up here!" Zerodeuo appeared above him.

Zack aimed his arm upwards and fired another spiny creature, Zerodeuo disappeared again. Zack landed on the ground as Zerodeuo reappeared. The two readied to clash again as they prepared to charge.

"Hold up!" Mr. GoaEra boomed. "You too did well."

Zerodeuo's steel tendril disappeared and he relaxed. Zack's cool down was slower but little by little his arms turned back to normal along with his eye. Zack breathed erratically his body convulsed slightly. His arms and legs lost all strength, he couldn't move again. _Crud_ Zack thought. _I'm serious mess up_

Zerodeuo looked over at Zack and with an ominous smile. "My Master says you were cheating some how," He said his eyes still locked on him. "But you have no skills, you were like a primal best. Truth is that you were dangerous to me like that. Relaying on instinct too much is bad." Zerodeuo lifted a hand to Zack. "That's what you do when you have no training. I would like to face you again when you are more trained. I hope we can be rivals, I'd like to fight you when you have more training."

Zack took his hand, the two shook. "Yah, I hope we can too." Zack said, still in pain.

Zerodeuo when back to the rest of the boys and with help of his roommate, MerMer, Zack went back to the lines as well. After Gym class as the school nurse looked over his Zack taking reading on his Aura. It was only the gym's infirmary but it would put a Secret Scientist lab to shame.

"That's interesting," The nurse said puzzled. "Though every thing was monitored. Nothing but some sensor ghost are showing up on the readouts. It seems when you get revved up and then are forced to stop it puts a real strain on your system. Explainable anomalies, noting? We've got to work on that, I'll set up a meeting with the Head nurse. So that we can feel out this salutation OK?"

"Fine with me." Zack said still trying to steady himself. His body shook uncontrollably from the withdraw of Kur's power. Zack knew it.

"Ha ha, Not yet! Ha, ha I think..." Mr. GoaEra laughed as he came up to Zack with Zerodeou in tow. "You could be useful for something both of you," He looked over at Zerodeou and back to Zack. "Come to Principles office after the school. We're going on a Gray hunt, tonight in the city!"


	5. Chapter 5 Silent Orchestra

Chapter 5; The Silent Orchestra and The Serpent's Deal.

The orchestra played a mellow tune as the Late night crawled along. The restaurant was sparsely packed with the select few. A group of five, stereotypical well dressed sleazy business men sat at an enormous round table. The men ate their meals messily, tarring pieces of stake off with their teeth, splattering sauces every where, and poking fingers into lobster and crab shells for their meaty bounty.

Noisily they noshed their morsels until. "Hello there gentlemen."

The men looked up from their meal, it was a man dressed in a maroon and black tuxedo, the man's bright orange hair was was slicked back and tied into a pony tail.

"Doyle Blackwell!" One of the men sneered letting flacks of food in the air.

"Well if it isn't the sleazy six, the worlds most greases business men."

"Low blow Blackwell." Another one hissed.

Doyle looked around the table. "Oh, wait there's only five of you know your missing one. Where is your Oil Baron friend?" He finished with mischievous look on his face.

"Yah, yah, we know! He was pinched by Argust's Spider Minion." Yet another answered.

"Probably, after you sold him out, am I right?" Doyle pulled a chair from a near by table and sat down with them. "What you promise him you wouldn't talk?"

"We sighed a none disclosure agreement. That's all we can say!" The fourth added.

"So bug off Blackwell or will make you!" The Fifth finished. He snapped his finders and a small army of men with suits stood up each with guns drawn and ready to strike.

Doyle rested against the back of the chair. "Cool, but I have my own back up." Doyle snapped his fingers. An ear rattling explosion blew away a section of the wall, two figures swooped in right behind the explosion. One, looked like a green tyrahdon with a pizza cutter shaped beak. The other was a heavy armored figured cruised in assisted with a back mounted jet pack he lifted a his arms and let loose a barrage from his writ mounted grenade launchers.

"Van Rook?"

"And some sort of monster?"  
"A Cryptid," Doyle corrected. "Yah, I picked up Van Rook after his form apprentices took his business leaving him broke and destitute. I felt bad and took him in, he seemed so whiny like a sick little puppy. Had to help him, now the dial-a-goon is in my employ."

"I heard that!" Van Rook yelled back. "You owe me for that, you used up your insult quota already."

1 "Well you took my flash ban-gers, so let that one slide and I'll let you have them all, even the ones on the carrier." Doyle volleyed back.

After a moment of silence Van Rook yelled back. "All of them? Right you have a deal!" Doyle looked back to the men. "So, what can you tell me?"

The men looked at each other. "Go see Baron Van Finster!" One side

"He's better place start with." Another added.

Doyle looked back and watched Zon and Van Rook finished off the rest of the solders. "Almost done?" Doyle asked.

"We're done when we're done." Van Rook snarled back.

"All right, thanks for your business." With a clap of his hands Doyle got up and left the table. As he passed a waiter Doyle gave him a credit card.

"Put the damages on my card, I'm good for it."

"I'll split it with there's." The waiter replied.

Van Rook and Zon waited in the cockpit as Doyle walked on bord the carrier still in his tuxedo carrying two Styrofoam containers. He slid one of the containers to Zon and tossed the other to Van Rook.

"Think of these as a bounce for the good work to day."

Van Rook looked in the container. "Gourmet meal? Nice," He examined the container closer. "Where's the utensils!"

"Those are extra." Doyle said with a smile.

"Figures." He grumbled as he started to eat with his hands.

Doyle slipped into his room and started to switch back into his normal gear. Back into his usual maroon and black armor That's when he heard a scrapping noise. Doyle tensed and locked his wrist mounted rocket launcher on as he started to scanned the room for the noise.

"Doyal Blackwell?" A hissing voice from just behind him asked. Doyal pivoted around aimed his rocket launcher up words into the fanged face of a lathery snake man with armor that was a mix of bone and metal.

"Well fang face, what ever your doing here your doing nothing now, your lucky." Doyle prepared to fire.

"I have a message, from our leader Rani Nagi," The Nagi began. "It is about your nephew, life and death."

Doyle stopped on and lowered his rocket launcher. "I'm listening?"

"Come with me to the cargo hold of your ship Rani Nagi is waiting there." The Nagi disappeared into the shadows.

Doyle rushed getting dressed and followed the Nagi to the cargo hold of his ship. Doyle was worried, _why would they want to meet him where he would have the advantage? I could be walking into a trap_. As he entered the hold he found two other Nagi loading crates inside. As his glided slithered to the aid of his brothers that's when Doyle herd HER.

"Doyle Blackwell," Rani Nagi hissed as she slipped out of the shadows. "I'm glad to see you. We have business to discuss, very important."

Doyle saw her light green serpent like face, but her eyes where a milky yellow that had no retina. He couldn't help but say what he saw. "Your blind?"

"Blind? Maybe to what you see but I can see more then you could ever dream." She hissed.

Doyle examined her. "You've become a Kur seeking artifact?" Doyle questioned.

"Yess, I have." Doyle leveled his rocket launcher at, the other Nagi stopped what they were doing and prepared to strike him down. Rani waved them off, but they hesitantly obey.

"Knowing that you are an artifact what makes you think that you could slither out of here alive?"

"Simple, these containers hold powerful magical artifacts that could cause some serious problems, at least for your nephew."

"Listing," Doyle raised an eye brow. "Talk fast!"

"Very well, in these containers are The Elysium Orchestra. Magical Musical Instruments there were crafted from the remains of a mystical best called The Garuda which was Kur's mortal enemy. For millennia they battled and as we rallied around Kur, a group of magic using humans that called themselves The Order of the Garuda..." She trailed off. "You can guess who they worked for. In the end and the two faded off leaving their mortal vessels behind. As we use Kur's body to make an artifact that could find him even after his passing. They made, The Elysium Orchestra these artifacts could destroy Kur. In days pass we stole the Musical Instruments to keep Kur safe. Now the Order has come back to life and they set their signs on eliminating Kur and now they are coming back, to take the instruments form us."

"Sounds good to me, I don't like Kur either especially since he's inside Zack, my nephew."

"**IT** will also destroy his essence and what ever contains that his essence." Doyle seemed to think about what he just heard.

"Ok? what part of his comes to me?" Doyle questioned.

"We have loaded, the real instruments on your ship and a fakes set sits back at our lair. So when they attack us they will not get the real instruments. That is if they are able to get the fake ones from us. The truth is that you can do what ever you want to keep them safe If you keep them we don't want them back." Rani reached on of her reptilian hands out. "As simple one sided bargain, do you not agree?"

"We've got a deal!" Doyle grasped and shook her hand. "So, you don't care what I do with them right?" Doyle questioned.

"There is a slight thing you should know, they can not be destroyed by dark magic or mortal mean but I guess I understand if you turn it down now?"

"No, but I do have one question. How did you get more of Kur to make your self into locator."

"Good bye." Rani and the rest of her Nagi disappeared into the shadows. "Pray, we never meet again."

"You just dodged my question." Doyle called after them but the darkness did not answer back.

Doyle rushed to the cockpit of the carrier. As Van Rook finished the last hand full of potatoes. "What took you so long?" He glanced over to his 'boss'. "To California I assume? We need to see Baron Van Finster, right?"

"Nope, we had visitors on board, the Nagi. We need to see my family." Doyle sneered.

"What?" Van Rook whined. "Why?"

"It's important and it could help Zack." Doyle hissed.

"I don't think you should tell me, if its that important. If Drew thinks that I had leaked that information she might come after me with her flame sword. Then she start cutting perturbing parts of my body."

"Good call now lets go!" Doyle yelled as his carrier started to lift of the runway and with a roar of the engines they were off.


	6. Chapter 6 The Trues

Chapter 6 ; The Truce

Zack blipped on to the top of the highest building in the city. He cold see the inter city Zack nodded. "This is definitely a place that Argust would be, he likes monster movie clichés."

Zack looked around for Argust he knew that he wouldn't be late for his own meeting. Zack put his index and four finger together and placed it close to his eye, scanning the roof top he saw a swirling dark mass of black, that came from a far wall.

"Come out Argust, I'm here just like you wanted." Zack shouted.

"_Good work boy'o, and you didn't even train properly! But be careful that aura teacher of his is still around with him. I'll keep a look out for anything he does."_ Zack nodded in reply.

"Well done little Saturday, yes I am here." Argust stepped out of the wall.

With a roar the white lion dropped down from out of no where and took his position next to Argust. Argust stroked the lions head and gave a wicked smile.

Argust and Skelter on one side Zack and Biv on the other side. "I'm assuming that, you saw my show so you know my aura master, but I am surprised that you have one too."

"Master Biv says I have aura powers, but I'm not too sure. But you?"

"Yes, well my aura powers came from my interaction with Kur's body. That is why I have to talk to you about a truce."

"Like I can believe you." Zack snapped back.

"Ah, not so naive I see. Have you grown up or did your dear old uncle teach you some of his tricks? But, that is good for you. All I ask for this instant little Kurling Saturday is to listen. You see, my aura field is unstable and could collapse, taking me out with it. A price for being forcibly awaked to aura power with out proper training. I was looking at the final curtain call, even with my new teacher's help. I was still doomed! That is when your frienemy, Frances came to me with a solution. You see, he told me that if I help him with his plan that he would give me schematic on aura machines that would aid in my aura's stabilization. All I have to do is teach you how to use Kur's powers and leave you alone.'

'Just so you are clear on the leave you alone, I am not to try to harm you or any dirty little trick to take Kur out of you by any means what so ever. Or help you from any other thing happens to try and end you. Your on your own."

"But you will!" Zack retorted.

"Was there ever a doubt that I would? You just have to figure out when I will."

"But, what do you mean help?"

"Elaboration is needed? Yes I guess you would need to know. To allow me to get near you without being descend upon by legions of Gray men Frances will make holes, like now, in the security net. So that I can sneak in and train you. In the same token the other that want to do you harm will be able get at you as well. The Secrete Scientist, The Naga and The Order of the Garuda. You get my drift. Listen I'll even leave your family alone how's that to sweeten the pot?"

"My uncle Doyle can't be stop he's out of contact."

"The same goes for Munya, I can't stop him."

"I understand." Zack said narrowing his eyes.

"There is another little niggled," Argust said as he made a inch with his thumb and for finger. "This will all begin during The National Psych Academy's final Aura Exam. The finals will take please all across the USA. This is the best time because, I can train you much easier then trying to sneak into your school, but the same can be said about the other as well. Please do take note that our lessons may and possibly, will, threaten your school mates as well. Prepare for a gauntlet of trouble your way during your finals. Just think about it but not too long."

It was eight o'clock in the evening, Zack stood near the edge of the of the roof of the skyscraper, he looked out over the edge to the well lit city below. Biv sat faithfully on his shoulder her expression did not change. _"It's up to you,"_ Her voice seemed to echo. "_It is a good deal."_

"I don't know, I don't trust him, Argust only talks about truce when he needs time to make his own plan to work."

_"That may be true boy'o but he's going to teach you about Kur, he said he wasn't going to hurt your family and he would be out of our way while we train." _Biv added.

"I don't like having to make so many under handed deals." Zack sighed. "But it is too good to pass up. Pules if everything works out Frances and I will make out."

Zack turned around, to face Argust, who stood patently with his aura master by his side.

"So young Saturday what is your answer?" Argust questioned as he opened his arms wide.

Solemnly Zack reached out his hand. "Put it there Argust because I except."

"Excellent, my little Kurling," Argust made a twisted smile. "Excellent in deed."

Eight Hours Earlier

With the class done, MerMer helped him to the infirmary, Zack struggled to stand each step like quicksand. It got harder and harder to pump his legs onwards.

"Hay, MerMer what's a Gray hunt?"

"Ah, that is important question, a Gray hunt is a hunt for a Gray. A Gray is an aura user that is unregistered and is causing trouble with their powers, but it can't be too bad because Mr. GoaEra wouldn't have asked students to help him. Probably just experiences." MerMer said with a flair of the wrist.

Making it to the infirmary MerMer deposited Zack on a chair. "Got to go Zack, see'ya" MerMer said leaving him there. Zack knew that he lost consciousness, but how long was the question. Zack looked down at his body as tiny humanoid made out of plant material and solidified water were racing around him.

"My fairies," A voice from just out side his field of vision said. A dark skin woman came into view. She had a worm smile and her hands were folded in a calm gesture, she was dressed in a staffs uniform except for a red cross on her upper shoulder. "I am a Sharon-Lealon, School Nurse. I naturally have a healing water aura but it's been augmented with synthetic plant aura. Normally a synthetic augmentation is not really looked kindly upon, but in cases like with mine I was augmented to improve my healing ability."

Zack could feel his body was loosing up and his strength was coming back to him. "What ever it is, I feel better."

"That's good," The Nurse said and then seemed to turn her attention to office's entrance. "Ms. Shining Dappler, I think he can at lest hear you, but I think he will miss the rest of his afternoon class if you still need him for to night." The Nurse said aloud to some one that's just out of sight.

A woman stepped into his line of sight. The woman was young, fit and her figure fit perfectly into a women's style business suit with the school's insignia on it. Though her face looked stern her eyes were soft, bright and welcoming.

"Hello Zack Saturday, I'm the probationary Principle Chi RoRo DAPURA but I am more comely known as Shining Dappler. Just call me Ms. Shining Dappler. My I talk to you about a Gray Hunt."

"There is that name again, What is a Gray Hunt? What is that?" Zack asked still puzzled.

She smiled and knobbed. "Nurse Sharon-Lealon, may I borrow your TV monitor?"

"Of course Ms. Shining Dappler."

The nurse pushed the TV in front of Zack. "Please watch this and I will explain." Ms. Shining Dappler said as she placed at DVD into an attached player.

Zack watched as the TV queued up. It was surveillance footage of a park being torn apart by creatures made of stone, rusted metal, broken glass, all means of trash odds and ends.

Zack wonder if they were some type of cryptid, but he forced himself not to think about it. It was no longer his world, the psychic world was his home.

"These creatures are golems," Ms. Shining Dappler began. "A Gray Soul is a psychic that is not register and is causing trouble to the populus. A Gray Hunt is when we track down said psychic and take him to the proper authorities.'

'I believe that the golems belong to a Gray Soul, I think its a schizophrenic homeless man. Considering the places the golems have shown up, and their specific behavior. His mind is creating the golems and their causing trouble because of his unstable mind. Why we don't know. We know where to find him. The plan is simple to night while Mr. GoaEra tries to subdue him, Zerodeuo and you will deal with the golems he creates. While it is dangerous, Mr. GoaEra says you two can take and give a lot of damage so that's what we need for this mission. Just go back to your dorm and rest up where leaving to night for the city. Good, Luck Zack Saturday. " Ms. Shining Dappler smiled and waved him good by.

The evening came as Mr. GoaEra, Zerodeuo and Zack walked calmly through the city. Zack couldn't help but watch as everyone else seemed to be enjoying the clear and cool evening.

_I wonder if any one can tell what's going on?_ Zack pondered. Walking through the streets with Biv on his shoulder. _How can they not know stuff like that is going on around them. Then again._

"_Simple_," Anther voice echoed into his head. Surprised Zack turned around to see Zerodeuo behind him with a big, pink, puffy rabbit wrapped in a two tone blue vest, sat on his shoulders. "_Sorry to interrupt your thoughts. As well as intruding, but we have to keep the public ignorant to the true fact. So keep in touch with us using your Aura Master Biv_. _I'm using Master Bovity_."

Zack knobbed, and gave Zerodeuo a thumbs up symbol.

"_Are you ready boy'o this will definitely push you today are you sure you're ready? I mean you have to rely more on Kur's power today, I'll try and pitch in but I can't promise you any thing_."

"Yah." Zack thought as gave out a sighted. "_Just wish I had The Claw of Tsu' Kalu with me to. It could have come in handy_."

"_OK you two get ready for the battle, Minds on the fight_. _Reemember keep it out of public eyes, got me_. _The Police will cordon-off the area when we're in position_." A third voice entered into Zack's mind, it was Mr. GoaEra.  
_"Now he's in our minds! This bites!"_

"_Calm down Zack, our aura masters are only passing thoughts to us. Mr. GoaEra isn't conversing with us." _Zerodeuo answered him.

Both Zack and Zerodeuo readied themselves for the fight. They followed Mr. GoaEra into a construction Zone. Zack glanced behind him and watched the police put up the yellow police line, Zack faced forward as he heard police cars drive up.

The construction sight was ominous but it's not like he wasn't use to it, he and his parents had chased scarier things in and out of scarier places, but having to fake it was difficult. Zack watched as Zerodeuo formed a set of metal Katnas with his aura powers. Zack knew it was time to get ready, he didn't want to be out done. He took a deep breath as he let loose Kurs' power, his eyes blazed orange, armored red scales covered his hands and ebony black nails grew from his finger tips. "Ready to go." He said in a hushed voice. A scrapping, stomp reached both Zack and Zerodeuo's ears. They tensed and readied for the battle.

"They're coming," Mr. GoaEra began. "Remember boy keep'm busy we'll take care of the rest."

"I wish I has my katana." Zerodeuo remarked.

"Yah, I wish I had The Claw." Zack nodded.

"The what?"

"Ah, yah its a mystic tool I used when I was a kid that helped focused my powers."

"Yes, I understand my katana is also in the same class as your Claw."

"One." Zerodeuo remarked as the first golem stumbled into the construction area. They waited and watched as the golem came closer.

"Two." Zack said as yet another golem started to emerge.

"Three." Zerodeuo added as three more golems followed the first two.

"Four," Zack said as four more added onto the five that were already there. "Think we should get start?"

"Five." Zerodeuo added stone face.

"Six, so now? Any tips to take them down?"

"Seven, yes, brake them into as many pieces as you can." Zerodeuo said still stone face.

"Eight, Nine and Ten lets light this candle." Zack shouted and charged. Plunging his clawed hand into the center of one of the golem. Making a fist Zack roared. "Yaaahhh!" He leapt into the air and bent back wards smashing the golem to the ground.

"Don't loose yourself keep in control we still have work to do!" Zerodeuo shouted at him. As he cut several into pieces.

Zack grabbed one of the golem's by it's arm spinning it around with reckless abandonment before finally letting it got into more golems. With every slice and fist strike each golem fell but more came into take their place. They both kept an inhuman pace working tirelessly to end their attackers. Smashing, cutting, slicing, piercing, tarring and crushing each new target with par a-natural vigore ability and ferocity. Hours passed as they continued their work not stopping, keeping their pry contained with machine like accuracy.

Nothing would have stopped the duo from their work until a fleshy, gloved, claw, like hand grabbed his own. Zack stopped eyes still blazing, orange, tendrils waving wildly form the edge of his eyes. He turned to head to see it's owner. A familiar, slanted eyes and catlike grimace was starring back at him.

"Argust!" Zack hissed with surprised angered.

"How astute of you, did my most loyal fan and most hatted enemy. So glade you remembered me." He said with his usual merciless smile.

Zack looked in a strange horror as part of Argust body was coming out of one of the golems. "What the..." Zack started to ask.

"Sorry haven't much time, I need you to meet me at the tallest building in the city. Yes a movie monster cliché but I do like those," Letting him go he waved them good by and slipped back into the golem. Zack smashing the golem quickly with out a word. "Nice try, meet me there around a quarter to eight." Argust voice echoed from some where else.

"Why should I meet you?"

"A Deal of a life time..." Argust voice trailed off as Zack continued to smash golems.

With another earsplitting roar he dashed forward. "Zerodeuo! A golems escaped I'm going after it now!"

"Take care of it quickly and get back fast." Zerodeuo yelled back.

With as much speed as Zack could muster he followed a his of Argust's voice. Frantically he searched for the tallest building.

"_Just calm down_," Biv voice echoed in his head. "_We'll just jump to the highest building_."

Zack took a deep breath as he closed his eyes his claws retracted and his eyes returned to normal. "OK Master Biv, What is Jumping and how do I do it?"

"_Glad you asked. Clear your mind and keep your body straight just picture where you want to go and then picture your self traveling there in a blur. Imagine yourself moving so fast that you can't stop. Then when you want to rematerialize where you want, think of it like hitting the E brake._ _I'll give you the info where to go just focus on the act_."

"OK, I'll try my best Master Biv."

Zack watched as the rabbits hears twitched left and right when the became completely strait. Biv shouted in his head. "_Gotten, just focus on the building I'm sending to you now_."

Zack could see the building and picture him self traveling just like Biv told him everything went whizzing past his eyes that's when he saw a glowing building. _Must be it_ Zack thought and he imagined the e brake just like Biv said.

**Oh, I would like to say if you guy would like to read and review I would like to here any suggestion you have. I'm willing to listen, I'm open to both positive and negative feed back. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Elders

Chapter 7 ; The Elders

They stood in near silence except for a pattern made in sound, clack, click, clack, click, the sound pattern repeated over and over. They stood in the highly decorated parlor two men dressed in late 18th century clothing, were in the center between them a chess table and stop-cloak timers. Other men and women of various ages, dressed in various period clothing sat around the center, each seemed to immersed him or her self with some sort of device. They seemed to avoid eye contact with five entered the room, a man, a woman followed by a large robot cal humanoid, and a big foot like creature followed by a white tiger.

With out looking up the first chess player addressed them. "Dr. Beemen, Arthur, Dr. Grey, Miranda, and finally Professor Talu Mizuki a.k.a. Dr. Hibagon."

The second man continued to play as he continued were his partner left off. "Dr. Beemen, how dare you come to use after the stunts you pull! Then winning about this and that. You have offered no results after causing this problem!"

"It had to be done you decrypted old geezers!" Beemen snapped. He was a tall man, wearing a white suit with short salt and pepper hair with black coke bottle frame glasses.

"Arthur, these are the Elders, the first Secret Scientist and the one's who hold our pay checks!" Miranda snarled. She was a slenderer red head with strong build dressed in an aqua jumpsuit.

In a growling, heavy Japanese accented voice Dr. Hibagon interjected. "Easy, easy, you two they have a point. If the plan was followed we would have not lost both Zachary and Kur, but we should consider Kur the greatest threat."

The fist the chess player answered. "Yes, he did and our plan would have put an end to it right then and now."

A voice from one of the people that sat along the side spoke out. "If not for the patens we control you would not have the money to run your experiments, or to construct your tools you need for said experiments. My I remind you, for instant, Thirty million dollars every time Dead Bolt needs to be put back together? and Dr. Beemen your own project's have not been paid back to us, they are still being calculated."

Another voice called added quickly and defiantly. "If Dr. Beemen had followed our plan in the first place we would have The Saturdays. Zack would be in our hands, Kur out of the equation and his parents would work for us still. It was your fanaticism that caused this current situation."

"After all I've done for The Secret Scientist!" Dr. Beemen uncharacteristically roared at them.

None of them were surprised or scared of the outburst nothing moved them at all. They murmured and talked. They turned back at Dr. Beemen and the other scientist. "Yes, you have done much good, but how many innocent visitors have you destroyed as well, just because they were different." Yet another added.

"Like it or not," The first chess players said frustrated tone, not because of his conversation but because he was loosing to his opponent. "Deal with this problem or not only will Miranda take care of this project and you will become nothing more then window dressing. True, we can't fire you, but we can strip you of all your privileges and you will be nothing more then an overrated lab monkey for the others. In closing take care of the problem!"

"Yes," The second said angrily. "A saving grace in this matter is the fact that you can try and retrieve him During The A.D.C.'s The National Psych Academy Final Aura Exam. Do not mess this up. Do not kill Zack, if you do we will be very perturbed and you do not want that!"

"Ha, Ha," The first chess player cheered just before he took his opponents King and with a laugh he cheered. "That my friend is Check Mate!"

The second turned to them. "Go, now take care of this. Now!"

The younger Secret Scientist rushed out and slammed the double doors. The second chess player shrugged. "The younger generation has no respect for anything."

Coming out of the room Dr. Beemen gritted his teeth and hit the wall. "For get the geezers plan, I've got a better one how's with me?" Both Dr. Hibagon and Dr. Grey nodded in agreement. "Good now lets take care of this our way. Now all we need his a crypted do you know were we can get one?"

"I believe I might know where we can find one in South America." Dr. Grey said.

"I believe she's right." Dr. Hibagon second.

"Good." Dr. Beemen finished.


End file.
